


【翻譯】惡魔梅林可見人類亡靈 Demon Merlin Sees Dead People

by sandykill



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Antiquing, Banter, Cuddles, M/M, merlin needs to shut up sometimes, supportive friendships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 梅林發現有時人類的靈魂會黏著於裝過他們骨灰的甕上。他決定解決這個情況。哈利幫他的忙。伊格西一點都不想攪和進那事，因為他是個聰明人。





	【翻譯】惡魔梅林可見人類亡靈 Demon Merlin Sees Dead People

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Demon Merlin Sees Dead People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218912) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 

> 作者註：
> 
> 我想要為我朋友寫篇振奮心情的。她點的題目是：梅蛋、甕、甜蜜。於是生出了這篇。時間線是在伊格西與梅林在一起之後，不過也不算是很久之後的事。

那天是禮拜四，他提早完成了他的採買。亞伯拉罕放他下車後梅林決定出門走走，那是個很適合出門的天氣。他考慮了一下教堂，想看看他們有沒有舉辦義賣，可是伊格西說了如果這個月內他再買任何一本書，他就要滾回去睡他自己的床。只能去圖書館。梅林已經開始習慣伊格西在床裡的呼吸聲。舒緩人心。所以他避開了教堂，只是在經過時比了個中指，然後決定隨意逛逛那些他還沒進去過的店。

他立刻離開了第一家店，藥物很噁心，頂著一頭髒辮的白人男子更噁心。

唱片店挺誘人，但他很確定如果他買了那些回家，絕對會被算是帶了更多東西回家而要滾回去睡自己的床。義式冰淇淋店很好吃，他必須存下零用錢然後當犒賞帶伊格西來。啊，這是個難題，如果他是用伊格西給的零用錢，那還算是他出錢的約會嗎？或許他應該找份工作。哈利有兩份，他絕對能搞定一份的。不過只能是打工，他喜歡照顧那間房子。伊格西沒上班時他什麼都不做，他喜歡跟他的人類一起度過夜晚與週末。

他也沒有什麼人類的技能。那會是個問題，不過那可以晚點再解決。他走經了一家古董店的櫥窗，沒什麼興趣，不過下一秒他停下腳步，轉身走了回去。那不對。他看著櫥窗裡頭小小的甕。他能感覺得出來那靈魂依附在那個甕上，茫然地尖叫著。他真不知道那尖叫怎麼還沒把這片玻璃櫥窗給震碎。

梅林進到店裡，要求要看看那個甕。他小心地捧著，將它打開來。那裡頭已被清空。「你知道這原本是用來裝死人的對吧？」他問站櫃台後方的那個人。

「抱歉，你說什麼？」她一臉驚恐地看著他。

「這原本是用來裝某個人的骨灰的，然後被清掉了。他的前一個也是，」梅林沈吟著聆聽那靈魂。「英格蘭史上頭一批接受火葬的其中一人，真有趣。不過販賣這個合乎道德嗎？」

「這是1800年代晚期的花瓶，」她抗辯。「我們有證明書的。」

「不，這是骨灰甕。多少錢？」

「兩百鎊。」

「我有二十塊錢，並會看著他被好好埋葬。」那個靈魂失落茫然的哭聲令梅林感到疼痛。尤其這一個靈魂很顯然該落到他的部門。他不喜歡有東西被遺漏。那個靈魂如果知道了那事實，或許就不會那麼不高興了，不過很少人會相信他們應當落入他的部門。

「請你離開，」她說。

梅林把甕輕輕地放下，走出了店外。伊格西不會有多的兩百鎊給他，而如果梅林在今天就找到一份工作，也還是要花一段時間才能得到足夠的錢，而在那之間很可能會有哪個白癡買走那個應當屬於他的靈魂。但幸運的是他有個有超多錢又沒地方花的最好的朋友。他傳簡訊給哈利，然後在店外等著。他轟隆隆地開著賓利出現，梅林微笑地看著哈利只來回了六次就搞定路邊停車。他的開車技巧真的有在進步－他們近期內應該要給哈利搞到一張真正的駕照。他很確定哈利應該要持有一張，但哈利說在他被抓到之前都沒關係的。他等著哈利下車。「謝謝。」

「你說有個很重要的古董你必須要買，我差點想要回家好直接跳回來到這，不過我確定老大會想要先開至少一場會。現在，是椅子嗎？有著漂亮的翼背(wingback)可以讓你躺在裡頭看書？」

「不是，是死人骨灰甕，」梅林朝他咧嘴笑著：「你能幫我買下它的話我會很感謝的。」

哈利掐了掐眼鏡底下的鼻樑：「抱歉你說什麼？」

「看看那櫥窗裡頭，哈利，認真地看。」梅林將哈利拉了過去然後指著：「他們說那是個花瓶。」

「那不對，」看一會後哈利說。「那靈魂應該要在你的諷刺懲罰分部待至少一百三十年的。」

「我知道。我本來以為骨灰清掉後靈魂不會逗留，但他就在那。」

「走吧。」

「我嚇到那員工了，我想最好還是你一人人進去。」梅林微笑。「我能用我的零用錢出二十元。」

「不用了，」哈利說，然後走進店裡。幾分鐘後他帶著那個甕走了出來，手臂緊緊地夾了那甕一下。「閉嘴。」他搖搖頭。「這實在挺令我困惑。」

「我知道，」梅林摸了摸那甕，感覺到那靈魂。「我本來以為靈魂會待在骨灰所在的位置，或至少在骨灰甕一開始存放的地方。這傢伙有著有趣的結果。不過現在最大的問題是我們要如何把他送去我的部門。」他們站在人行道上，一起戳了那甕一會。

「把它打破？」

「很可能只是讓那靈魂繼續依附在那些碎片上，」梅林說。「很顯然是個基督徒。如果我們好好地讓他安息呢？我覺得這應該行？」

「所以是要闖進一座陵墓還是把它葬進一個墓園裡？」

「對，看起來是最合邏輯的做法了。」

「的確。你有鏟子嗎？」

「花園的棚子裡應該有。」

「那麼走吧。」

梅林抱著甕坐進副駕駛座。那靈魂一直在尖叫著他是個好人。梅林打開蓋子然後大力蓋回去：「不你不是。閉嘴。人們不是財產，你的磨坊裡的狀況很惡劣。」當他們抵達那房子時他把甕放下。「在這等著。我用跑的去棚子拿，立刻回來。」

「我很確定你應該要等晚上才能闖進墓園褻瀆死者們！」哈利大喊。

「我們的夜視能力很糟，」梅林說，直直穿過房子。他能聽見樓上的水聲，加快了腳步－他不想向伊格西解釋這情況。他很幸運，那甚至是把摺疊鏟，能減少很多注意。他抓起那把圓鏟以及另一把方頭鏟，然後把他的運氣用盡，因為伊格西出現了。「嗨，」梅林說完親了下他臉頰。「掰。」

「梅林，你為什麼拿著鏟子？」

「去挖墳。」

「大白天的？」

「我們的夜視能力很差。我們的人類型態老了。」

「不准盜墓。」

「噢我們沒有要偷東西，我們是要把東西放進去。」梅林對他微笑。「瞧，我認為那事實上不算是犯罪。很確定。或許最多算是毀損。」

「預算太吃緊了，現在沒錢付保釋金，」伊格西說。

「今天早上我殺價買到優格。」

「是嘛我不認為那付得起保釋金。所以......小心點，好嗎？」

「你不打算問更多的問題？」

「不了，因為那樣的話我就必須知道到底是什麼事，而我不想知道，除非絕對必要。跟哈利好好玩啊。讓死者們好好休息。」

「那就是重點，」梅林保證，又親了他一口。「我會趕回來好在平常一樣的時間跟你玩Fifa的，在那之後我會用抱抱摧毀你。」

「好喔。」

梅林回到車上。「我們不被允許被逮補。」

「那為大白天的闖進墓園加上更多挑戰了。」

「等等，為什麼我們不直接把那埋到你公寓周圍的庭院裡？」當哈利開動車子時梅林問。「你住在一間教堂裡。」

「改建過的，而那片土地在那時就不再神聖了。」

「討厭。」

「那是為什麼我可以住在那而不會不停地冒煙或顯露出我的翅膀。」

「好吧我谷歌了最近的墓園，」梅林說。哈利將車開往那去，兩人走進墓園，天使的雕像們轉過身瞪著他們，有幾朵花甚至還枯萎了，那還挺酷的，梅林心想。他們找到了墓地底端的一個角落，兩人相互瞪著。

「我穿著西裝，」哈利指出。「而且我的身材是靠著操人保持，不是拳擊。你挖。」

「好吧，」梅林說。「你把風。」

那不是個很大的甕，而且他們也不必挖滿六呎深。他們把那甕放進洞裡。「現在呢？我們要唸禱詞嗎？」哈利皺眉。「我不覺得那會有好結果。」

梅林咧嘴：「以父之名(In nomine patri)，」他說，伴隨一道雷聲，閃電擊中距離他們不遠處的地面，兩人像中二屁孩一樣咯咯笑著。「好了，這個受困的靈魂，我們向它道別讓它安息然後前往它很久之前就該前往的地方？」

「吾等庫什爾與米尼爾，昔屬天堂，現乃地獄忠誠士兵，命汝的靈魂繼續前行，」哈利宣告。他們將土蓋上，把草鋪回原位。「好了，你有感覺到什麼嗎？」

「沒有，我想是成功了，」梅林說。「操，真的成功了。」

「我需要喝一杯，」哈利決定。他們去了哈利的房子，哈利幫兩人各倒了一份的威士忌。「真是個令人振奮的下午。」

「哈利，還有多少個？」

「不。」

「有一就有二。」

「我們不是死神，那是完全不同的體系，」哈利抗議。「這他媽的不是我們的工作。我有兩份了－裁縫與操人，那已經讓我夠忙了沒空搞這個。」

「這會很好玩的，一起挖古董。想想你可能找到的那些各式各樣的玩意。或許還能找到你上一次拜訪時擁有的東西？」梅林說。

「不。你這是要花掉我一堆錢。」

「你有一堆錢，」梅林大聲說。「為了你的財產，給伊格西加薪。」

「當他正式成為一名裁縫時他會大大加薪的，他只是太過害怕，不敢踏出他學徒的最後一步。」

「我會跟他談談的。我能找份工作，負擔那一部份開銷。」

「不，你在休假，正快樂的當個家庭主惡魔，不想毀了那個假期。再說了你也沒有技能。」哈利又倒了些威士忌。「跳蚤市場、房屋拍賣、慈善二手店、古董店。你知道我們有多少地方要查看嗎？」

「老大有他的債，我們有我們的債。逃脫懲罰是不對的，雖然那些把骨灰沖進馬桶的人事實上已因為那麼做而在我的部門裡了。」梅林怒瞪著他：「你說你想要我們花更多時間再一起的。告訴我你不喜歡挖掘古董。」

「那是會很讓人愉快，」哈利承認，「我們或許能找到一些可愛東西放在店裡櫥窗。好吧，我們去找那些逃離懲罰的靈魂，然後闖進墓園埋葬它們。」

「謝謝你。現在我要回家去抱伊格西了。」

「你是說操他。」

「不，抱抱，我們表白了感情。但我們還沒有性交。」

「啊，好吧那麽。享受你的抱抱吧。」

「謝謝，我會的。」梅林走去地鐵站，最後回到家。看見他回家JB超開心。

「正在殺納粹，帶他去散步好嗎？」伊格西從客廳大喊。

「JB？」JB跳著迎向他的牽繩。梅林將牽繩扣上，帶他出門散步。當他們重新回到屋內時，伊格西已泡好茶，打開了歷史節目。梅林覺得那節目非常有趣。

他們坐到沙發上，伊格西蜷進他懷裡。「好玩嗎？」

「好玩。我們現在是古董獵人了。」

「為什麼？」

「去找到更多死掉的人然後將他們從牢籠中解放。」

「好吧。要記得目前來說保釋金放在低順位。」

「是啊我們必須談談那個。」

「談什麼，建立保釋金基金嗎？因為這些日子裡我是完全清白的在過，也想要我的惡魔一樣，好嗎？有記錄的傢伙不能接近黛西。」

「伊格西，你讓我做黛西保姆，而我有一次－」

「不不不，假期時不談工作的事，」伊格西說。「因為你一定會給出個超噁心又恐怖但跟現在要說的事完全無關的例子。因為那是那這是這。」伊格西親了下他的臉頰。「重點是，我想要你們兩個好好玩，但只是你知道的－謹慎的好玩。」

「我們是週末出倫敦去逛跳蚤市場的中年男子，然後你讓我脫離原本要說的了。哈利跟我說你已經準備好完成你的學徒生涯。但你還沒。」梅林看著他。「伊格西？」

「沒什麼。想要再多一點的練習。」

「那個沒什麼有什麼嗎？」

「如果哈利搞錯了呢？如果有哪個有錢的飯桶不高興了，讓我害哈利虧錢。如果－」

「如果你成功了呢？」

「嗯。」

「那麼，你就證明了迪恩是錯的，你證明了那些老師是錯的，證明了許多人是錯的。憤恨不夠作為動機嗎？」

「不完全是，我希望是，但老實說那不是我。」

梅林親吻他的頭頂。「你喜歡那個嗎？量身、剪裁、縫紉？」

「喜歡，從沒想過我會喜歡，原本只想說我就幫哈利打掃，擺設櫥窗，然後最後我不知道，找到另一份狗屎工作吧。但衣服能讓我感覺很好。能像那樣讓人們快樂很棒。你穿著我做給你的那些玩意時看起來很快樂。」

「那麼就讓人們快樂吧。」

「就那麼簡單？」

「你讓我快樂。」

梅林喜歡伊格西往他懷裡蹭得更裡頭的方式。「幫帕西佛製作一整套西裝，就能結束學徒了。」

「打給他約個時間。」

「好，」伊格西同意。「看你的電視。」他們窩在一塊，直到伊格西每隔一分鐘就打一個呵欠，然後他們上樓睡覺。

  
***********

「夫人，我說了我正在買下那個甕。」哈利試著把那從她手裡抽出，但她的手勁真大。

「它擺在我的壁爐台上會很好看的，」她說。「那對我的風水很完美。我的瑜伽教練說我的房子風水不正，那裡頭需要更多東方(Oriental)的物品。」

梅林眨眼。「東方？那是個不好的字。沒人在用那個字了，除非是直指薩伊德寫的書，東方主義(Orientalism)，或是那些太懶惰沒改掉他們的牌子的雜貨店。還有那甕根本也不是亞洲來的。那是康瓦爾郡的一座工廠做的。」

「那上頭有花。」

「亞洲百合不會讓它就會是從亞洲來的，」哈利回道。他看向那位從她後車廂擺出那甕的老婦人：「我付你五十磅。」

「六十。」

「七十五，」哈利說。

「哈利還會吻你，讓隔壁再隔壁那台車的男人吃醋。」

「我會做啥？」

「他會做啥？」那女人問。

「成交！」老婦人說。「鮑伯覺得他可以揮個手就擺脫我去找那一排的那個賣她丈夫的古老花花公子雜誌的蕩婦嗎？來吧親愛的，用上舌頭好好地吻。還有你禿子，拍些好照片。我能拿去跟我孫子們炫耀。」

「你是個討人喜歡的老婦人。打橋牌時別再出老千了，才不會被送進地獄。」

「是是，我不行罪的話那我要怎麼能享受到上帝的原諒呢？」她伸出手，哈利遞出錢，另一名女人哼一聲離開了。老婦人把手機交給梅林，哈利怒瞪了他一眼，但還是將她撈進懷裡給予了一道熱情的吻，周遭的人發出歡呼。哈利朝她行個禮，親吻她的手背，然後拿起那個甕。

「我必須用我的舌頭把她的假牙給推回原位，我恨你，」哈利嘶聲說道。「我恨你的臉，我恨你的身體，我恨你的翅膀，我恨我們從時間的概念尚未存在時就是朋友，還有噢我不討厭那套茶具組。拿著。」哈利把甕塞給梅林，上前去殺價。

梅林看著他們找到的這第五個甕。這個靈魂比其他的都要順從。知道自己應當歸於何處。他們找到離跳蚤市場不遠的一個墓園將它埋葬。當幾乎被逮到時他們裝作是一對慾火中燒在墓地裡親熱的怪咖。「一定有一個更安全的埋葬它們的方法。」

「我會查查倫敦的舊地圖，或許能找到個漏洞。」哈利朝他皺眉。「然後那是你所謂的接吻嗎。」

「我所謂的與你接吻。」

「我要把我的比較浪漫的那些黃片連結寄給你。」

「伊格西已經在我的Macbook上把它們加進書籤了。」

「他的Macbook。」

「回家吧。我的壓力鍋裡有燉羊肉。想吃嗎？」

「想，真的。」

  
*******

  
梅林坐在金士曼的棕色沙發上，哈利、帕西佛與伊格西在一號試衣間裡。他強迫自己坐著，好讓自己不到處踱步。沒事的。一切都會沒事的。最後他還是踱起步來，但當他聽見門嘎吱打開的聲音時，他衝回到沙發上，擺出隨意的表情。

帕西佛最先走了出來，在梅林看來那西裝看起來很好，但那不代表它真的好。西裝裡頭有著上百萬條看不見的細節。不過帕西佛正微笑著，所以那或許代表了很好。沒那麼好的是伊格西一臉慘白，在他身後微微發著抖。梅林站了起來，伊格西衝進他的懷中。哈利的臉上完全沒有表情。

嗯對帕西佛或伊格西來說沒表情，但對梅林來說從來不會是沒有表情。梅林揚起嘴角親吻伊格西頭頂：「恭喜，伊格西。」

「有那麼多的地方不對，」伊格西說。「我需要重做。」

「我很喜歡這套西裝，伊格西，」帕西佛保證道。

「也不需要重做，」哈利說。他從櫃檯後方拿出一瓶放在冰桶裡的香檳。他小心地將它打開。「我們向新晉裁縫，伊格西安文，道聲恭喜。」他將香檳倒進酒杯中後發給大家。「伊格西，你已完成你的學徒生涯，現在是個金士曼的裁縫了。」

「操的屁啦。」

「他不會沒理由就開香檳的，」梅林對伊格西發誓，那讓伊格西慢慢地露出笑容。

「是嗎？」他問。

梅林親吻他的鼻尖。「沒錯。」

「看啊，那麼好像有人的零用錢可以增加了呢。」

「太棒了，」梅林一臉愉悅。「諾丁丘那有個甕，我可以出錢了。」

「一個甕？」帕西佛問。

「不，老兄，你不會想知道的，」伊格西告訴他。「那是他們倆的冒險。我的意思是，歷史上來說他們倆的冒險絕對代表了一個王室的終結，不過我認為這一個沒什麼傷害。」

「歷史上？」

「別管那個了，」伊格西朝帕西佛微笑：「你喜歡那套西裝？」

「喜歡，而且我已經準備好介紹另一位客人給你了。我想比起哈利，你會更適合蘿西。」

「誰是蘿西？」梅林皺著眉頭問帕西佛。他應該是哈利的而不是那什麼東西的。但哈利揮了揮手把他趕開。

「我姪女。一位警官，她會需要一套上法庭穿的西裝的。」

「我能試試？」伊格西問。「對裝進奶子的空間還不怎麼有把握，不過我能想辦法搞定的。噢我們能不能假裝我剛剛沒那麼說，好嗎？」

哈利大笑，而梅林又親了他一次，喜歡伊格西唇上香檳的滋味。

  
*******

「哈囉，」帕西佛禮貌地說。

「靠，我是說哈囉，」梅林微笑。他緊緊抓著一只甕。「這不是偷的。是用我新領的增加的零用錢買的。」

「我沒有把你想作小偷，」帕西佛向他保證。「它很漂亮。你要幫家裡重新裝潢？」

「不是，我需要把這個埋進墓地好讓裡頭的靈魂自由，但這附近大部分的墓園見到我跟哈利都不開心，把我們趕出來。」

「哇，那真是......」

「哈利應該要跟我一起的，但他......」梅林不能說出哈利需要大力地用他的第二個外型操誰。「有點不舒服。」這是事實，如果他沒操誰那他現在就在回老家的路上了，這個月有點拖太晚。「所以我自己去把它買下來了。」

「太好了呢。」

「那聽起來好像有恩於我。」

「是應該要有。」帕西佛看著他，那目光有些太過凌厲。「你需要埋葬它？」

「是的。」

「那麼來吧。」

「去哪？」

「我家。」

梅林好奇了，跟著帕西佛回家。噢那是好大一棟房子，很漂亮，當看見那些書櫃時他發哀鳴。「想要，」他嘆了口氣：「我想我們應該是沒有熟到可以讓我把愛情小說存放在這對吧？」

「你是我的裁縫的朋友，算上今天，我跟你總共只見過五六次面，而你想要借用我的書櫃？」

「嗯嘛反正哈利總有一天會約你出去的，告白徹底愛上你之類的，然後我們就能四人約會什麼的，所以我想跟你要點書櫃的空間也是挺合理。」

梅林微笑看著他，然後等著。帕西佛瞪著他看。「不能借我書櫃空間？」他再等了一下。「噢我不該提到愛情的事因為你們兩個正在享受那未解決的性張力。抱歉，提到戀愛我就有點太過興奮。看小說時總是跳過開頭的部分。」梅林站在那，歪了歪頭。「等等，你是猶太人。」

「我是，」帕西佛回道：「我以為門框上的經文盒(mezuzah)已經很明白了。」他很明顯地繃緊了身體。

「在你之前住在這的女人也是個猶太人。」梅林慢慢地繞著圈，走到一張椅子邊後坐了進去。他點點頭，然後走向另一張椅子。「那是她最喜歡的椅子。那一個，你的血親。」

「什麼？」

「但如果你是猶太人，那為什麼她們會變作鬼魂糾纏你？死了就是死了，那就是為什麼你們猶太人從來不會進到部門。」梅林仔細地聽著。「噢，噢我的飛天麵神啊。」

「我沒有被鬼魂糾纏，就像你說的猶太人。死了就是死了。」

「不，這房子鬧鬼。」梅林微笑。「因為她們想要你快樂。而她們強大到足夠扭曲那引導她們靈魂的規則，只為了看見你快樂。我愛那種力量。我想要常來這玩。你家的鬼很棒。」

「我......除了我與蘿西之外沒有人感覺得到她們。」

「她們的存在感挺強的說。」梅林微笑。「抱歉，我有主了，」他對那個輕掃過他思緒的鬼魂說。「就像我說的，我最好的朋友被你的姪兒迷住了。我讀愛情小說，我會試著將他們撮合在一起的。不過現在呢，需要把這個甕放進某個算是墓園的土地裡。」

「是的，我道歉。你是靈媒嗎？雖然我是不信那個。」

「不是，」梅林回答，然後希望對方不再追問下去。「鏟子？」

帕西佛點頭，他們走進花園。「這裡真漂亮。我想要稍微整理一下我與伊格西的－如果能有人給點建議我會很感激。」

「沒問題。」

梅林被領至一處角落。「那，」帕西佛說。「這塊土地在1300年代時，被賜福過。我不認為那些祝禱有被移除。」

「太棒了。」梅林在那角落裡挖了個坑，把甕放進去。他點點頭後將土蓋上。「去你該去的地方，自你的牢籠中解放。」他站起身：「非常感謝你。」

「哈利沒有喜歡我，沒有比一位很棒的顧客更多的喜歡，」帕西佛說。

「他有，」梅林保證。「我認識他非常長的時間了。他有過很多、很多的俘虜與情人。不過他從沒用看著你的方式看過誰。」

「他沒有看著我。」

「你只是沒看到，」梅林微笑。「我會幫你的書櫃帶些書過來的。」

「我沒同意那個。」

「魯絲阿姨同意了。」

「我沒說過她的名字。」

「她告訴我的。掰！」梅林十足地振奮。他靠自己解決了一個甕，還很有可能幫忙哈利在他的關係中前進了一大步。他必須把這些都告訴伊格西。他會很驕傲的。

  
*******

「我以為你會很驕傲的，」梅林才沒有在嘟嘴，但他的人類沒有像他期待的大大地稱讚他。「我做得很好。我把靈魂們送往他們所屬的地獄，我告訴了帕西佛哈利喜歡他！而且我還找到了放我的書的地方。這是成功的一天。」他看向朝著他咧嘴笑著的JB，至少JB懂了。

「我甚至不知道該從哪裡開始吐槽，」伊格西的語調毫無起伏，疲憊地。當梅林搞錯人類的事時他會有的那種語調。「梅林，你只買那些靈魂應當屬於地獄的甕嗎？」

「當然，為什麼我要買那些應當屬於天堂的？」梅林毫無頭緒地望著他。「他們沒問題。」

「不，他們有，」伊格西怒瞪著他。「你想要你老大得到他應得的，另一個人也應得到他應得的。」

「我才不要花我的錢幫助那個混蛋。」

「是嘛，你就要，不然我發誓梅林，我會......未來兩個月裡的每一次採買我都會跟著你去。」

「你不能，」梅林一臉驚恐地瞪著他。「那太惡毒了，伊格西。」

「把靈魂扔在原處任它們腐爛也是！」

「當然要是，我是惡魔啊！」

「三個月，」伊格西警告。「而且該死的每一次我都會從四個不同的末端貨架拿東西結帳。」

梅林怒瞪著他：「好啦，我跟哈利會再去挖古董。」

「我的好惡魔。」

「閉嘴啦，」梅林低吼，一臉不開心。他真不敢相信他必須把靈魂送去給上帝，天啊。愛上好心的人類真是太蠢了。

「接下來是。第一，我不管那鬼說了什麼，你不能偷走一個人的書櫃。」

「她說我可以的！」梅林才沒有在哀哀叫。「她喜歡愛情小說，想要有一些放在家裡，而且那原本是她的房子。」

「而現在是他的了。你有足夠多的書架了，或許該是時候對你的小說們使用近藤麻理惠法*了。」

梅林刷白了臉。「不，伊格西，」他嗚咽了一聲。

「好啦，好啦，那太過頭了。我們會再給你買一個整理箱。」伊格西握住他的手。「不過不能偷走他書櫃的空間。」

「就五本。她真的是一個很好的鬼。」

「好吧，只要他同意。可以放五本書在他家。」伊格西將碗盤收拾。「最後一點，寶貝，你不能告訴全世界的人哈利的感情。」

「才沒有全世界，只告訴他喜歡的那個人。」梅林抓了抓JB的頭。「他需要推一把。」

「如果我們當初被推一把的話會是什麼結果？」伊格西看了他一眼。

梅林不得不點頭：「我懂了。不要推。我只是想要哈利快樂。」

「我知道，寶貝，但他是那麼害怕。我們會讓他們走到一起的。」伊格西親吻他的頭頂，梅林迎向他親吻。「去幫遊戲機熱機。」

梅林前往客廳，伊格西洗碗。他們度過了美好的夜晚，然後在床裡緊緊抱著彼此。梅林能感覺到伊格西的半勃壓著自己，但他們沒有做比親親抱抱更多的事了。他對那念頭很著迷，決定明天早上，一定要去研究下那些黃片連結。

  
******

  
「噁，這個靈魂好純潔，」哈利咕噥著戳著那甕。

「我知道，噁心，」梅林同意。

「我真不敢相信你答應做這個，然後你居然還成功讓我答應也這麼做。」哈利付了那甕的錢，他們把它扔進車子後座。哈利開的有些太快，前往那個他們找到的有著寵物墓園的公園，那對那些靈魂足夠好了。他們把那甕放到一隻死掉鸚鵡的旁邊後點點頭。好了，伊格西會開心的。

「我需要洗個澡，」哈利打了個顫。「感覺不太舒服。」

「我也是，」梅林附和，往地面多踩了幾腳。「快樂兒童餐？」

「好啊聽起來不錯，」哈利同意。

「噢對了，我告訴帕西佛你愛他了。」說完之後梅林繼續往車子的方向走，被哈利撲倒他時毫不訝異。他們飛上天空打了起來，撲動著的翅膀拍在彼此身上，直到他們直直摔回地球。他們墜落，摧毀了好一些樹木。

他們躺在沙土之中，從他們弄出來的坑底望著天空。「好吧今天就是個狗屎的一天，」哈利宣布。

「他也，喜歡你。」

「是嗎？」

「非常，」梅林保證。「我能看得出來。」

「怎麼看得出來的？」

「目前為止我已讀了兩百本愛情小說哈利。我能看得出來。」

「你要給我買兩份快樂兒童餐。」

「沒問題，老友，」梅林微笑著探向哈利的手。

哈利接過他的手，緊緊地握著。

  
  


  
*原文為”maybe it is time to Marie Kondo your books.”  
近藤麻理惠Marie Kondo是一位以「整理諮詢顧問」為人所知的日本整理專家，著有《怦然心動人生整理魔法》。她提出了「近藤麻理惠法」的整理方法。她認為整理房間時應當將物品分為五類：衣物、書籍、紙張檔案、雜物和情感紀念品；在整理時拿起每件物品，如果能使自己「怦然心動」則留下，如果不能則要感謝物品的貢獻然後與其告別。


End file.
